Book Club
by BrokenHeartStillBeating
Summary: What goes on in book club, stays in book club. ...I do not own Dog with a Blog
1. Karl's Blog

_**Karl's blog:**_

* * *

No one wants to be in the company of their betters. That makes them feel inadequate. _Why am I approaching this topic? _Because I am the better. I speak properly, avoiding those primitive uses of "slang." I'm a gentleman. It is not the popular path, I'll admit, but it is who I am. I tell it like it is. For this reason, I have but one friend. Perhaps friend is too strong a word. Avery is simply my only peer who even approaches my level of intellect _(and I use 'approaches' lightly). _

It is a lonely life I live, what with Father at the space station and Mother's current hibernation, but I make do. The ladies of the neighborhood and I have started a book club, perhaps that will provide the social interaction I desire. Also, Mrs. Jennings has agreed to host our first meeting, so I might manage to engage Avery in some of our familiar banter. It is not often I encounter her anymore now that she has taken a shine to "Wes."

Ta-ta for now,  
Karl

* * *

This is an idea I'm trying out. If you'd like more please let me know. Also, do you want this to be an Avery/Wes or Avery/Karl story? :)


	2. Here Comes Trouble

_**Avery's POV:**_

* * *

Just as I walked up my driveway, I heard a noise.

"Pssstttt." There it was again. I turned in the direction of the sound and saw a white, furry snout with a glistening nose sticking out from my mom's shrub.

"Stan? What are you doing?"

"I'm hiding…" he admitted. "and also trying to save you!"

"From what?" I grinned in amusement.

"Karl and a lot of women wearing mom jeans. They started a-"

"They started…?" I prompted, interested now that I knew my enemy was sitting and probably schmoozing in my house.

"Sorry. Involuntary shiver." Stan grimaced. "They started a book club."

"That's a new one." I said, turning back towards the door. "Maybe I can sneak up the stairs and no one will notice."

With that, I slowly opened the door, snuck a glance inside, and hurriedly stepped into my home and closed the door. _Now I've just got to get to those stairs and-_

"Oh, hello there Avery." a voice that had a rather superior air to it, crooned. _Karl._

* * *

Chapters for me are often pretty short like this, but it means I'll update more frequently. This fandom doesn't have many stories so far so I'd really appreciate feedback to see where you'd like the story to go or receive any *constructive* criticism. Happy reading!


	3. Into the Gentleman's Mind

_**Karl's POV:**_

* * *

"You're just in time!" Mrs. Jennings exclaimed from beside me. "We've put together a little book club that I'm sure you'd enjoy."

_The poor woman. She's desperate to spend time with her daughter. _

"I don't know, Mom. I've got schoolwork that's piling up and study group, plus Wes asked me to go bowling this Friday…" _Avery's trying to get out of this. Hmmm. How can I 'help' her?_

"It sounds as if you have quite a bit on your plate, Avery. You know, studies have shown that young people with overly stressful lives need to incorporate times of relaxation into their schedule to prevent things like exhaustion, delirium, anxiety, and depression." I spoke up.

"You see, dear? You work yourself too hard. And _depression? _Maybe I should get your father to-"

"No, no, Mom. I'm fine." Avery interrupted whilst shooting me an angry look. "I'm not depressed and would just love to join your little reading circle." She assured her mother.

"Touchy" I mumbled.

Avery tensed. "I am not- wait, why did you move all the furniture just to sit on the floor?" she queered, making her way toward our circle.

"It promotes openness with each other and creates a casual atmosphere in which one can feel free to express their thoughts without fear." Lynn, the nonconformist of the group, replied.

Avery took a spot the women made for her, directly across from me.

"Yeah, but it's making my back sore." Avery's mom grunted as she stretched, quite nearly hitting me h the face with her arm.

With muttered agreements, everyone stood and pushed the furniture back into place. Once the women had been seated, I found the only spot left was beside the shrewd woman, Mrs. Dobbs. _Oh the things a gentleman endures._

"So, what are we reading?" Avery questions.

"_Emma_ by Jane Austen." Mrs. Jennings grinned. "I heard it's like _Uptown Carriage House._ Full of misconstrued romance and drama."

"Oh. I generally read biographies about the outstanding citizens throughout history who changed the course of the world. I find them to be much more enlightening and meaningful than crazy dramas." Avery droned on. _Don't most girls __like__ drama and romance?_

"Oh." Avery's mother said. The other ladies frowned, even Mrs. Dobbs. _Gentleman to the rescue._

"Actually, works of fiction can be quite enlightening on a more emotional level, as well as improve one's understanding of how the people around him might think, thus bringing people to a common understanding. Therefore, I for one, am looking forward to this journey of self-discovery, Mrs. Jennings. The book is a delightful choice."

"Why thank you, Karl." Mrs. Jennings smiled. My charm never fails. Well, it never fails with adults; Avery, on the other hand, is glaring a hole through my head.

* * *

**Hopefully things will pick up soon and get a little more juicy ;) Anyone have any requests or suggestions?**


	4. Avery's Had It

_**Avery's POV:**_

* * *

"Why are you always such a kiss-up!" I demanded. Karl was always schmoozing with the women in our neighborhood; he'd even gone so far as sending my mother flowers under an alias before.

"Did you have to stretch out my sweater when you attacked me?" Karl retorted.

"I didn't attack you. You're so dramatic." I groaned.

Karl raised his brows. "The book club dismissed, and you yanked me from my chair, into the backyard, against my will. I call that an attack."

"That was not attacking you. Do you want me to show you attacking, Fink? 'Cause I will." I was seething. "You made me look bad in front of everyone. Does that even faze you? Does it ever faze you?" I sighed.

"You did that all on your own, Avery. If anything, I saved you. Maybe if you were a little more open-minded-"

_I can't believe him. _"I can't believe you!" I voiced. "I'm plenty open-minded. There's just so much a person can take when their life is constantly being messed up by a guy who has no real reason to hate me. I've had it."

"You don't know me, Avery Jennings. You believe what you want to believe, and you've never even given me a chance to prove you wrong." Karl replied, and with that, he left.

_He's been mean to me for no reason my entire life. I should not feel bad about confronting him with it. But I do. Maybe I should go talk to Dad._

"It's quite natural to react the way you did, Avery. However, I do believe you could have handled yourself better."

"I know, Dad." I sighed. "It's just that I don't understand why he's always messing things up for me when I never did anything to him. He almost messed things up for me and Wes, and _then _he made me look bad to Mom and our neighbors. I'm supposed to be the one with a good reputation, especially if I want to get into politics later on."

"Well, if you want to fix things and keep your good 'rep' (that's what the kids are calling 'reputation') then just apologize to Karl, and ask him nicely why he's been this way towards you." Dad advised. "Once you understand the reason, you can go about fixing this."

"Thanks." I smiled. "You know, I think I should thank Wes too. If I wasn't worried about Karl putting my relationship in jeopardy again, I'd have continued to go to war with him and continued to put my future in danger."

"That's… a responsible way of looking at the situation, dear…. Good for you."

"I aim to please. Bye Dad!"

* * *

I'm not thrilled with this chapter, but I felt it was necessary for the future of this story. Anyone have a guess about where this story is going/want to tell me how you'd like it to go? **Anyone who suggests something that makes it into the story will get mentioned for it! **Have a great day everyone :)


	5. Ping-Pong Gone Wrong

_**Karl's POV: **_

* * *

"'The real evils, indeed, of Emma's situation were the power of having rather too much her own way, and a disposition to think a little too well of herself; these were the disadvantages which threatened alloy to her many enjoyments.'" _That sounds like Avery. _

"Karl!" a voice called, accompanied by a knock at my door.

With a sigh, I stood and thumbed my place in the book. "What do you want?" I questioned the door.

"Open up, Fink."

"Oh, well speak of the devil. Hello Avery." _Technically I thought of her. She'll get the wrong idea if I correct myself though, and I don't think of her that way. I was just comparing her to a fictional character whose qualities remind me of Avery's. But I don't think of her as if I like her-_

"Have you even been listening to me?" Avery exclaimed.

"Truthfully, no."

Her lips pursed and her small hands curled into fists. "I was asking you why you have always had it out for me."

"Oh, I haven't." I responded automatically.

"We've been over this. You haven't liked me ever since I ate your graham crackers at camp." Avery sighed, rubbing her temple.

_That was an excuse to interact with you. You were the first kid I'd met who I could relate to on an intellectual basis. Pranking each other was testing one another's intelligence. That may not have been the politically correct way to begin a friendship, well it's not a friendship, but that was what I-_

"What is up with you, Fink?" Avery sounded impatient.

"What do you mean?"

"You've been standing there, not even acknowledging me."

_Crap. What __is__ up with me?_

"I was just… uhhh-" _She's staring at me. Say something. _"Bye." With that, I slammed the door.

"Karl?"

Without really thinking, I pulled my emergency lever, freeing a year's supply of Ping-Pong balls from the roof of my sanctuary, down upon the entrance. A squeak of surprise followed, along with a few pings as some of the balls ricocheted against the window from which I was watching. The downpour stopped, and Avery turned to look at me.

"I'm done." was all she said.

I'd never seen that look on her face before. I don't even know how to describe it, I- _What the heck just happened?  
_

* * *

Raise your hand if you don't quite understand what just happened. *Everyone raises a hand, some raise both.* All I can tell you is that it's a plot twist, but it's not. Who knows how my mind works, really? We'll see. **Any questions, suggestions, demands? Then leave a review.**


	6. Max the Girl

_**Avery's POV:**_

* * *

"I just don't get him!" I seethed, pacing my bedroom floor.

"What's not to get?" Lindsay sighed from the bed. "He's a socially awkward guy with a grudge."

"And that's putting it nicely." Max added.

"Well I'm tired of it. Karl needs to change." I decided.

"Aves, are you sure-"

"It'll be different this time, Lindsay." I cut her off. "I have a plan."

"Ooh, Avery has her game face on. I like it." Max grinned.

_**Max's POV (later on):**_

* * *

"I was wrong, that face wasn't a game face. It was a face of evil." I snarled.

"Aw, c'mon, Max. You look cute." Lindsay's voice came on the line.

"Why didn't you put on all the fluff and gunk then?" I retorted. _Gotta admit, I clean up good. _

"We've been over this, Max." Avery's voice now. "Scientific studies have shown that being in a relationship tends to promote feelings of well-being, camaraderie, and in some cases even brings out the kinder side of an individual."

"That's all fine and dandy, but why the heck do _I _have to bring out his kind side?" _Don't bring up the dance. Don't bring up the dance. _

"Well, you two danced together," Avery pointed out. _Curse you Avery_. …._I still don't know how I feel about that. When did I become such a girl? _"and I think you are the tough kind of person who could handle Karl."

"Alright, alright. I'm doing this, but I'm not happy about it." I grumbled.

"Thanks, Max. You're the best." _You owe me Avery._

"I'd better be after giving up my leather. I'm here so I'll see you after, kay?"

"Alright, bye!" Avery responded.

"Good luck!" Lindsay shouted from the background.

With that, I stuck my phone in my purse (_Why do you think __pockets__ were invented, people?_) and took a deep breath, before stepping into the restaurant.

* * *

So, a new possible pairing arises. **Who are YOU shipping? Avery/Wes, Avery/Karl, Max/Karl ? **Let me know in a review!


	7. Let the Sappy Romance Begin

_**Karl's blog:**_

* * *

A gentleman never refuses a lady, should it be in his power; this is how I found myself on a date with a lady whom I'd have never pictured myself with. If I had been asked to describe my ideal woman, she would be mature beyond her years. She would have a thirst for knowledge. She would want everything her way, and I'd challenge her all along, only giving in when it really mattered to her. She would, in turn, challenge me to become a better man.

This girl I went out with, though, she was content with what she knew. She needed know nothing else. She gave no room for argument, something both frustrating and refreshing. Her manner is rather brash. I feel superior in intellect with her, but as if I lack something else, something she has.

Sincerely,  
The confused gent Karl

_**Avery's POV:**_

* * *

In a fit of nervous anticipation, I slammed my bedroom door shut behind us. "So?"

"Well, I went inside to meet him, but he wasn't there."

"What? Oh, Max, I-"I began.

"But just when I was about to storm out, he came rushing in. With blue colored roses." Max continued, brushing off the fact that I'd prematurely assumed Karl stood her up. _Way to go, Avery. _

"Why did he choose blue?" Lindsay asked.

"He said that because they didn't naturally occur blue, they symbolize impossibility or rarity. He said he chose them because I'm individualistic and he thought any ordinary flower wouldn't fit me so well as the blue rose." Max replied, grinning in spite of herself.

_That's so sweet. I almost wish I was dating- No, no, Avery. That's crazy. Wes is a great guy. He doesn't snub you like Karl. You want to be treated like a lady. _

"So how did the rest of the night go?" Lindsay was practically foaming at the mouth for details.

"It was alright." Max claimed.

"Just alright?" I was worried now. "So you don't think it worked?"

"I don't know. The date was alright for me; I can't speak for him, though I've been told I can be quite the charmer. I guess you'll have to wait until Monday." Max sighed.

"Alright. Actually, book club meeting are Sunday afternoons. I will see him tomorrow!"

"Whoa, Aves. Careful, you almost sound excited to see him." Lindsay laughed.

I looked from her to Max, who was grimacing. "I'm not. I'm excited to see how the plan is going." I assured.

"I still can't believe you got roped into a book club consisting of the neighborhood moms and Karl. What are you guys even reading?" Lindsay, the ever inquisitive, asked.

"We're reading _Emma. _We're reading _Emma_. I actually forgot to read!" _I've got to get started. We settled on just the first chapter since everyone's so busy, but I always like to be a bit ahead so I should be near the end of chapter 2. _"I'll see you guys at school, okay?"

They were already grabbing their bags. "I wonder what's got you so scatter-brained lately." Lindsay raised her brows suggestively.

"Just don't let Wes change the good 'ole Avery too much, alright? Girl power and all that." Max winked. _Max winked? I don't think I'm the one changing. It's for the better, really. Max needs this. _

"All right _Emma._" I spoke into the now empty room, eyeing the book on my nightstand. "Let the sappy romance begin."


End file.
